Eachother
by live.for.the.summer.28
Summary: Johanna comes to visit Peeta in District 13. They share a moment. Might be a one shot. Not sure yet. Peetas POV


I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since I got to District 13 everyone has been telling me that everything I thought of Katniss was not real.

Not real at all.

I can't utter one thought about Katniss without questioning myself. People have told me that once I was even good friends with her. How could I have been good friends with her if I don't know what's real about her anymore?

Let alone be in _love_ with her.

The door clicks meaning someone is getting buzzed into my room. I look at my restraints and the sedative shot they have ready to inject me with. I wonder if I will have to be sedated, wouldn't be the first time.

I hear someone yell at someone as they walk in, "I don't need this stupid earpiece! I already told you that Peeta and I are friends!"

I relax a little as I watch Johanna Mason walk loudly into my room with her famous smirk on her face. I haven't seen her since I sat at the lunch table with her and the whole _gang._

"Can you believe that they don't think we are friends," Johanna says rolling her dark brown eyes at the room where the doctors are watching us. I shake my head at her. I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me.

"People who are very familiar with each other's screams automatically become friends," I say humoring her. She tilts her head at me and looks at me like I might be worth some of her time.

"Finally, someone who understands me."

"Wish I could say the same to you Johanna."

For a second I see pain or panic flash in her eyes but then it's gone. She squares her shoulders and walks to the foot of my bed.

"How are you holding up in here, Lover boy," Johanna asks. I think I hear some actual concern in her voice but I'm just tricking myself. Besides, my mind is not in its right state of mind apparently. I shrug, "I'm doing great! Everyone here thinks I lost my mind, it really _couldn't _get better." I lay thick on the sarcasm rolling my eyes at the doctors just like Johanna did.

I expect Johanna to laugh or make a sarcastic joke about it but it never comes. She stands at the foot of the bed biting her lower lip. It's something she does when she's confused or mad, I discovered a lot of things about Johanna Mason I never thought I would.

I take this moment to really look at her. She was right about the friend's things; we did actually become friends in prison. She looks like she is doing well. Her hair is growing back, she is still as thin as a stick, and she still has that haunted look in her eyes no matter how hard she tries hiding it. I think anyone who has gone through the torture Johanna did, would always look that way. I suddenly have the urge to wrap her up in my arms and comfort her like I did in our prison cells.

"You can sit down," I say gesturing with my eyes to sit by my feet. Unhesitant, she plops down right on the foot my bed, right in the middle. Her arms automatically wrap around herself, another thing Johanna does constantly.

We sit in silence for a while as I wait for Johanna to say something. Usually, I would be the one talking but I lost that ability as soon as we woke up in the Capitol. You don't have a voice there.

"You trust me right?"

My body stiffens; Johanna doesn't have her usual sarcastic, snarky tone in her voice now. This voice I hear sounds broken but serious. It's not like I haven't seen this side of her, I'm just as used to her serious side as I am her mean side.

"I mean, Peeta I was with you in the capitol. I saw what they did to you and you saw what they did to me." I have a hard time trying to deny this, it's true, and Johanna did see what they did to me. I shrug and give up.

"Yes, I do trust you Johanna."

"So you have to listen to what I'm going to tell you, okay?"

I nod, knowing that I wouldn't have a choice anyway. Johanna would have told me anyway.

"What everyone here is telling you is true, your mind and memory was hijacked. That's why they didn't do any physical torture to you. They wanted you to seem perfectly fine on TV and when you came back," Johanna stops and looks at me questioningly.

"So I haven't lost my mind," I ask seriously looking into her eyes. She looks at me for a moment her eyes lingering on my eyes and the restraints on my arms.

"No, you haven't but your definitely crazy though," Johanna says teasingly. I give her a small smile and feel grateful for becoming friends with Johanna even if it was in a hopeless place we found true friendship.

"You're not leaving already, are you," I ask in disbelief watching her slide off the bed. I hate to admit it but I like talking to Johanna she's one of the few people I don't feel like killing. She raises her eyes at me when she sees the pain in my eyes. I hate to seem like a little boy about this but I'm alone all the time. I always have people around me but I feel just as lonely as having no one around me.

"Grow up Lover Boy," Johanna snaps at me with her devious smirk. I roll my eyes at her but a sinking feeling stays in my stomach. I don't want to have to deal with everything. What I want more in this moment is for everything to become normal so I don't have to be forced here.

"I'm tired of being alone."

I put my head back on the bed and shut my eyes, waiting for Johanna to leave. I don't want to see her leave.

I feel someone sit down on the bed next to me, Johanna. She clutches onto my hand and rests her forehead against them. My other hand strokes her short brown hair soothingly. We don't say anything for a while, there's really nothing to say.

"I'm glad we came out of that hell hole alive," I whisper to her, squeezing her hand. She lifts her eyes up to mine and looks like she _just_ realized we did make it out of there alive.

"Victors can survive anything."

"Remember what you said to me the first night I got hijacked?"

Johanna tries to remember and soon she remembers. She nods her head and intertwines our fingers together for emphasis.

"'_All we have is each other, when we get out of here we will be the only ones who can comfort each other. No one else will understand the pain and torture we went through.'" _

I close my eyes remembering how scared and confused I was that night, after Johanna said that to me though I felt an odd sense of comfort and promise rise in me.

"That was the truest thing I ever said." I can't help but silently agree and look at our intertwined hands. We're comforting each other right now.

"Thanks you Johanna," I say earnestly wrapping my arm around her waist pulling her against me, holding her just like I did the first night she got tortured.

"Anytime Lover Boy," Johanna says back snuggling closer to me, I only now realize that people are watching us through the glass but find myself not caring. I close my eyes and hold her tighter.

"'_In the end you will find out that sometimes even in the most darkest of places two people can find or make light.'" _

I fall asleep listening to Johanna's voice echoing in my head.


End file.
